As display technologies are applied in smart wearable electronic devices and other portable electronic devices, a design of electronic products is constantly pursuing a smooth user experience and also users' sensory experience. For example, performances including a wide view angle, a high resolution, a narrow border, and a high screen ratio, become selling points of various electronic products.
There is a need to solve technical problems to provide a display panel and a display device with a narrow border and a high screen ratio.